


Rainy Days

by sadangelkidd



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadangelkidd/pseuds/sadangelkidd





	

Rain poured down outside a small apartment complex, as a male sat down inside on a windowsill. He just watched the rain pour down, every drop seeming to make him happier. Life wasn’t good to the man, well not in his eyes anyway. He had suffered too many heartbreaks. From family, friends, enemies, and especially lovers. Now, he only had one person in his mind. He only viewed hurt….well because he had no idea why they ended. The small male heard a knock at his door. His head tilted in curiosity. He moved towards the door, his unusually large sweater making a decent cover for his legs, even though he had gym shorts on. He looked through the peephole, as soon as he did his heart started to race. It was Him. 

He silently unlocked the door and opened it. In a brave voice he spoke “What do you want Leo?” he asked. It had really been a few days since they had last spoken. He took in Leo’s appearance. He was drenched. From head to toe, he was wet.

“Cas…..can I stay the night? My...my parents kinda threw me out.” he spoke. It was unusual for him to ask anything of Cas, Leo was an independent person. But the male nodded. He looked up to Leo, no literally looked up. Leo was taller than him, and never forgot to mention it. “Thanks.” Leo spoke walking in not timidly, but warily. Cas closed the door and locked it. “Do you need a change of clothes? I might have some larger clothes that fit you.” the smaller male asked. His dark amber gold eyes staring into equally emerald green. “Y-Yeah.” he spoke, as Cas disappeared for a few moments and came back out. A folded set of clothes, as he handed to him. Leo nodded in appreciation, took off his shirt, and replaced it with the perfectly fit band t-shirt, from his high school years. “You kept this shirt?” the redheaded male asked. Cas nodded. “Would you like some peppermint tea?” he asked with a slight smile. He turned his head as Leo continued to change, and folded his wet clothes. “When you’re done take a towel from the bathroom, and wrap them up. I’ll put them in the wash later.” Cas spoke again. Leo moved to the bathroom. ‘Why...why of all nights did he have to come here? He looks...perfect. As always. I wonder if his emotions have changed.’ the smaller male thought as he put the tea in the kettle, and waited for it to whistle out. He would turn around, and Leo would be right behind him. Cas’s breath shortened as a gasp escaped his lips. “H-Hey.” he spoke, as Leo laughed. He backed up a bit, and leaned on the counter. “So...why’d they kick you out?” Cas asked. Leo looked down. “Because, I came out.” he spoke, it coming out harsher than he really meant to.

Cas looked worried. “R-Really?” he asked as he looked at the male, his eyes filled with so many emotions. “Yeah, but it doesn’t matter.” he spoke, Cas then remained silent. “Stay here as long as you need….the couch is a pullout.” he spoke as the tea kettle startled him. “You’re still jumpy aren’t you?” Leo asked, as Castiel nodded and put the sugar in the cups. Then he poured the tea into them. Steam rising from the cup. 

“Here.” he spoke handing Leo the cup.

“Thanks Angel.” Leo spoke with a laugh. Cas would look at him with a smile. “So, Demon Prince. Whadya want to do?” he asked. Leo looked down, then up. “Let’s watch Finding Nemo.” he spoke. A few minutes later they would sit on the couch and awkwardness would ensue. The room filled with tension. As the movie progressed, Cas stopped it during the “Fish are Friends not Food” scene, and smiled. “What is this….?” Cas spoke as Leo looked confused. “A movie…?” he replied, and Cas looked towards him. “I mean. THIS. Leo, I still love you. You probably don’t love or like me. But…” he paused as a familiar pair of lips pressed themselves to his. The kiss was short and quick, but Cas and Leo looked at each other. “Hey Cas….?” Leo asked with a slight smirk. “Mhm.” Cas responded dazed by the kiss still. 

“Shut up.”


End file.
